Denial
by Shanhime
Summary: Yuffentine. Yuffie tries to get Vincent to leave the house for Cloud's party. Will he leave or will Yuffie's attempts be in vain? Set After the Film. From the perspective of Yuffie and Vincent's.
1. Vincent had a hangover

A/N: Hello again

**A/N: Hello again! I thought I'd have a go at writing a proper story instead of my usual one-shots so, here ya go, in the format of an eventual Yuffintine fic. **

**Chapter One**

**Vincent has a hangover**

Have I ever mentioned how irritating Wutains can be? No, not Wutains…ninjas…no wait…Yuffie. Just Yuffie.

She is definitely the worst person anyone ever wants to find looming over them on a Monday morning, hangover or not.

I did not have a hangover.

She bounded into my apartment like bambi on roller skates or some other frolicking creature, to ruin to quiet and solitude of my dank pit.

Honest and truly, I do not usually jump at meagre things but her unexpected appearance put the fear of death through me and that does not happen often. I sat up quickly and bruised my forehead against the desk I lay under. _Ow!_

Please tell me she hadn't brought a phone with her.

I was not lying under the desk because I had a hangover. I did not have a hangover.

"Stars of Ifrit!" she screamed and ran into the house leaving the door wide open. Fantastic. "Open the curtains quickly!"

"Why?" I muttered.

"We need light for a happy home," She announced with an annoying smile and danced across the room to open them. Oh Shiva how my eyes hurt. I had only had two Gysahls last night, so I hadn't been drunk. I don't drink.

I stood up and closed them again.

"How did you find me?" I asked intending the words far more insulting than she took them.

"I just looked for somewhere no-one would ever want to be," she chirped in a sing-song voice. I tried not to laugh. I'd chosen this dank hell-hole for similar reasons, plus I liked the wallpaper in the bathroom. It had naked mermaids on it.

"Okay, the point."

_Finally_

"I came here to invite you to Tifa's bar- you're coming- yes you are, don't argue and I'm bringing CAKE!"

"Cake?"

Why cake, why Tifa's and why me?

"Yup, for Cloud's birthday, he doesn't care if you don't have anything, he just wants you there, Yay!"

I seriously nearly laughed then didn't. It wasn't funny, that's why.

"Nice try, Yuffie, but I'm not going."

I tried to be patient she was barely a child after all.

"Yes you are, I can't believe Cloud's twenty-nine…he's practically ancient!"

Oh how grand.

"Okay, I'm now," the hyperactive ninja announced, "And to make sure you follow…I have Cerberus ne ne!"

She ran around the couch, I followed at walking pace, if I ran I would throw up the two Gysahls and five bloody marys I'd destroyed last night.

"Yuffie, that's not a toy!"

She ran out of the door, I had no choice but to follow but then I heard her faint voice from the stairs.

"PUT SOME TROUSERS ON BEFORE YOU FOLLOW ME VINNY-CHAN!"

I clutched at my aching forehead and sighed. There were worse things than social interaction, I decided, like going out on Sunday nights and getting so out of it you wake up naked on the doorstep of your flat and having on to drag yourself up to your floor, break the lock on your door because you lost the key and retch into the toilet for an hour. Then, theoretically speaking of course, it could be made worse by finding no clean clothes and only old underpants to struggle into and passing out with a thump onto the floor. Not that such a thing happened to me last night because I don't have a hangover and I don't drink.

Where are my trousers? Oh…right…they're not in the tree directly out of the window I'm getting eye cancer from looking out. Why is Yuffie outside waving a gun around and why hasn't she been run over yet? Am I still a little drunk? No, I'm not because I didn't drink last night because it wasn't Lucrecia's birthday yesterday.

Hey! That's my gun Yuffie's holding!

I ran out of the apartment after her, forgetting I was only wearing underpants. At the time I clearly wasn't on the planet. In hindsight, I hate Wutain ninjas who eat too much sugar.

/\

/\

I knew it would be a perfect day when I saw a pair of trousers hanging on the tree outside Vincent's house. It was hilarious.

Tifa gave me the address. To Vincent's of course, not the tree, but the tree was outside the house so maybe there was a connection.

I took the lift because it was working which is always good when you don't want to scuff your shoes. Hee hee, I love my new converse, they're like my yellow ones but they're green so they're not.

Okay, so, at the top I walked right into Vincent's apartment because it was unlocked. I tried to be as quiet as possible because _I_ am a _ninja_ and ninjas are always secretive and illusive.

I almost screamed when I saw a quick movement under the table. I thought it was a monster who'd eaten Vincent in the night and thrown Vinny's trousers in a tree. Come to think of it…hey! They _were_ Vinny's trousers AND THAT MONSTER WAS VINCENT! And he's nearly naked! Talk about weird…

The Vincent monster sat up and bashed his head against the table. I swear, it was twice as funny as the trousers in the tree. Wait a minute…he threw his trousers away _then_ bumped his head? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

So, deciding it might be dangerous to let him play with his gun in such a state, I snatched it with my quiet ninja skills from the table top and pocketed it. Hmm…there was materia next to it…that could be VERY dangerous, I'll just hide that too.

Then I noticed the curtains were closed. No wonder Vincent was still sleeping, there was no natural light to tell him it was one in the afternoon.

"Oh, Open the curtains," I thought aloud and tiptoed over to open them myself.

"Why?"

Vincent can be so dumb sometimes.

"It makes a house happy, Doi!" Sunlight always makes a good day and rain doesn't and it wasn't raining. Was he drunk or something?

Vincent stood up and walked over to shut them again, well that was a waste of effort. Then I told him about the Tifa's plans for Cloud's birthday.

Ooh!! He's so annoying! He said no! He can't say no! _I_ invited him. The great ninja Yuffie!

So I ran out of the door, flailing his gun around hoping he'd take the hint, put on some trousers and follow.

He also needs new neighbours; the ones that he has right now are too shy and locked their doors when I ran past.

When I got out of the building after running madly down the stairs Vincent was doing nothing but staring out of the window like a drunken retard.

Fine, I'll trek back up stairs, but because of that I'm keeping that proto-materia.


	2. Attack of the Trouser Monster

A/n: I'm sorry if my interpretation of Vinny seems a little off but that's just how I seem him, after all, he's a bit distant and doesn't much share his emotions but I still think he feels them…I think that, when he's on his own he has a really deep, sen

**A/n:** **I'm sorry if my interpretation of Vinny seems a little off but that's just how I seem him, after all, he's a bit distant and doesn't much share his emotions but I still think he feels them…I think that, when he's on his own he has a really deep, sensitive side that he feels too intimidated to let out.**

**Chapter Two**

Okay, so after all that pointless running around, I climbed into the elevator, went back up again and ran back along the corridor. Vincent was coming to this party supposing I had to drag him there by his rosy red cape.

Once on the floor, one of Vincent's peculiar and rather awkward neighbours had the audacity to yell at me.

"How dare you run around the flat like this, some of us work at night, we need sleep," he growled through his teeth. Some people are just too stubborn to argue with.

"Then what are you doing talking to me?" I asked, bewildered by his comment. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

The man tutted like a hen and slammed the door. Honestly, why did I need to know whether he was on night shift or not? It wasn't as if my sneaking around was noisy.

Back inside the apartment Vincent had evaporated like some sort of used up materia. He couldn't have gotten very far though, he had no trousers on. I pondered on this for a few seconds, if I were naked where would I go?

Of course, the wardrobe! I ventured through to examine it and snuck into the bedroom. Vinny wasn't there so I opened the wardrobe itself to check he hadn't fallen in. He hadn't but I climbed in and sat down just in case he came in later to dress, found me lurking in the room and tried to make a run from it. No-one outsmarts the champion of earth and the skies!

I'm just so clever.

The door opened, was it the trouser monster? Wait…heehee! That sounds bad.

"Yuffie…what are you doing?"

"YAY! You didn't evaporate," I exclaimed, I was so happy that I jumped up to hug him.

It was then I noticed something was wrong. Usually, Vincent dodged my hugs or tolerated them with an uncomfortable (for him) silence. Today, he didn't move and we both went crashing to the floor.

I tried to jump up and check if he was okay but a clawed arm held me in an awkward embrace against his firm chest. I guess he does have reaaaaaallly nice abs.

"Vinny?" Hugs weren't his forte. He forced a cute little smile and let me go. It confused me; Vincent was really not a huggy person.

"Okay, you're coming to Cloud's party now?"

I noticed he was wearing clothes now, which was great because that hug could not have been any more uncomfortable to bear.

"No," he said with a frown and left the room. _Rats, I nearly had him._

"VIINNN-NNYYYY!" I shouted after him and followed. "I'll get that materia back from the tree I threw it in!"

"What?"

"Nothing." _Uh oh...Didn't mean to say that. _I distracted him with a grin. "You'll feel better once you leave the house."

He sighed, he sounded quite upset, should I try to hug him again?

"I'm not going Yuffie, have you seen any materia lying around?"

My stomach lurched guiltily, had he caught me out?

"Nope, not even a sliver of mako," I replied. It makes me proud to know how inventive I am. _Giggle._

He looked at me doubtfully but I think I convinced him because he said nothing.

"I'm going to check the kitchen, will you be staying long, and if so would you like a drink?"

I groaned, no I didn't plan on staying long but I couldn't leave him on his own and perhaps I could somehow convince him to come with me with my awesome skills of negotiation.

"Uh…sure…."

\/

/\

With Yuffie gone, I turned from the window to walk through the kitchen. I desperately needed some water.

I was barely through the kitchen five minutes when I heard the neighbours yelling and heavy footfalls suggesting the return of the ninja girl. She thundered into my room so I followed on unsteady feet curious as to what she was playing at.

I was not going to that party though.

My room was empty. I raised an eyebrow until I noticed fabric sprawling out from under the door of the wardrobe. This was proving to be an interesting morning. Opening the door with a slow deliberate push, I looked down at the girl sitting cross-legged on my wardrobe floor half shrouded by clothes.

She grinned almost sheepily, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was running through her head and yet, still I asked.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"YAY!" She squealed, assaulting my eardrums and increasing the pain of my headache, a temporary side effect of the hangover I didn't have. "You haven't evaporated."

Well…I hope not. At that point she almost winded me with a power-glomp.

I would have reacted in time had the familiar stabbing pain in my lungs not surfaced. _Chaos! _

He hadn't been active since Omega….nor this temperamental since that deranged Deep-ground soldier stole the proto-materia.

In a desperate attempt to ground myself and stop him taking over, I clung to the nearest thing. When you're in the middle of the floor with a female on top of you, there really is only one thing to cling to.

Closing my eyes with the pain, I felt her struggle against me. Damn, was I holding onto her too tight? The poor thing was probably terrified that I was going to hurt her.

"Vinny?"

I winced at her voice, sensing the worry in it, but it brought me back from Chaos' reaches. I looked up at Yuffie; she merely portrayed a confused reaction on her slightly flushed face. So, I'd merely embarrassed her.

Luckily, her slim wrist was narrow enough to slip between the crooks of my clawed left hand and left no marks on her. I smiled in relief; all too grateful I hadn't squashed or terrified her too much.

"Okay," she said, climbing off, "you're coming to Cloud's party."  
Were we back to this? I really couldn't be bothered pretending I wanted the company.

"No." I answered and walked through, I was going to search for that proto-materia, it was time I started wearing it again.

"VINN-NNY!!" She pined after me. Then she muttered something under her breath that sounded like materia.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied with a sneaky grin. Then she went on again about Cloud's party again, she is rather persistent. I breather in heavily, shaken by the assault Chaos had set upon my body.

"I'm not going…have you seen any materia lying around?" I asked all too aware of the little kleptomaniac's past.

She said that she hadn't, perhaps she was lying but perhaps I'd merely misheard her with thoughts of the materia running so wildly around my head.

I changed the subject hoping I could distract her. I offered her a drink out of courtesy, it was better late than never.

I could use one myself….

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. : /**


	3. Tree Materia

A/n: Okay…I'm REAAAALLY sorry about how short the chapter is but I'll make up for it some day…I think

**A/n: Okay…I'm REAAAALLY sorry about how short the chapter is but I'll make up for it some day…I think. XD Lots of cookies for my reviewers, you make it all worthwhile. The best thing is I think I'm getting thoughts for a plot. Yay!**

**Chapter Three**

My bottom hit the seat with a lovely "flumph" noise but not before I'd searched the bedroom for materia. My attempts head unearthed a lovely fire materia, two pictures of Vincent wearing bright lingerie and a star-shaped button. They were mine now.

I'd barely sat down when Mr Frilly Knickers came through with some drinks. I leant over to him, perhaps if I used some sneaky underhanded body language Vinny would come to that damned party.

"Jeesh Vincent," I complained, "haven't you heard of central heating? I know it's expensive since ShinRa went down but your apartment is colder than it is outside!"

I was going to use my brilliant super-duper skills to get him to Cloud's party supposing _he_ had to take _me_ there.

"Would you like me to bring you a blanket?" he offered. I shook my head. He was so warm and so comfy to lean into.

"Just come over here…" I mumbled crawling onto his lap and snuggling into him to steal his body heat. Now that I had thought about it, Vincent's house really was cold. You have to admit it wasn't very fair; I was only wearing a tiny pair of shorts, so he really should have the heating on.

I pushed my face against his chest, my cheeks burning comfortably from his warmth. If I could pretend to fall asleep he could take me back to Cloud's and he would have to take part in the celebration.

The only problem was, Vinny was really cosy and y_awn _I really was going to fall-

/\

\/

Still out of breath from Chaos' attack, I staggered through the kitchen to check the house for beverages. There was a bottle of lemonade in the fridge that might satisfy the sugar-loving whirlwind. I poured her a clean glass and pulled a slightly cracked mug from the back confines of the cupboard. It was my mug.

It had a doggy on it.

When I sat down at the annoying coffee table I'd lost several brain cells to earlier, Yuffie was curled in a corner of the couch.

"Jees, Vincent, haven't you heard of central heating? I know it's expensive since ShinRa went down but your apartment is colder than it is outside!"

I apologised to her.  
"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed." The difference was, I usually wore clothes to keep me warm.

I sat down beside her, placing the glasses on the table. She clung at my best arm and curled up beside me.

"Would you like a blanket," I offered, a little distraught at the loss of such a useful little piece of anatomy.

"No," she shivered, face nuzzling into my stomach. I hoped she wasn't wiping her nose on me. "Just come here."

She crawled onto my knees, I averted my eyes for a few seconds, the girl's top a little too low cut, and she curled up like a cat. Her antics exhausted me and I couldn't be bothered arguing. Within seconds, she was asleep and I was stuck to the couch with double the comfortable body heat, in leather. I sighed.

Okay, so it would seem I was paying a visit to Tifa's house. I should have known the girl would find some way to make it happen.

Hoisting her and myself up, I made my way towards the door and kicked it open.

Like I said, Mondays and ninja should not mix.

Not bothering to lock the broken door with my non-existent third arm, I walking downstairs, slightly hoping that the jostling would wake up the sleeping ninja, but I did wrap my cloak around her.

Outside the sun was painfully bright but I had endured worse in the past for Yuffie's sake. I looked around, taking everything in.

Hey….that tree….that materia…it-

"YUFFIE!"

"Huh?"

"Why is my materia in a tree?"

"Oops…"

Oops indeed.


	4. And I am a Materia Girl

A/n : Thank you for reviews

**A/n : Thank you for reviews! You keep me happy. :P And thanks for the advice Kissy-Chan ****. And btw, I'm kinda more or less making it up as I go along…please excuse any inconsistency if there is any. **

**Chapter Four**

I left some materia in a tree? Oh yeah…oops.

Wait…I fell asleep for real? Damnit! If I'd only put the proto-materia somewhere less conspicuous.

"You're getting it Yuffie."

I looked at the ruffled haired man who just happened to be carrying me, hey, it was Vincent!

"Vincent? Why are you in my bedroom?"

He plopped me down on my feet, I staggered backwards, but he caught me before I fell.

"Go and get it now."

There was a hint of a snarl on his face and it frightened me, I didn't know Vincent _could_ get angry. Still a bit shaky on my feet after just waking up, I staggered up to the tree and scrambled up it.

"Shall I bring your pants down too Vinny?"

"….JUST HURRY UP!" he yelled at me.

"What? It was just a question!"

I looked down at him from the branch, his face was red. Oh….damn…I'd really ticked him off huh? I wasn't sure I wanted to go back down. He was now staring at the floor; he couldn't even look at me.

I jumped down, the height was only awkward to climb, and handed it over. He took it gently; it wouldn't have been as bad had he snatched it.

"Sorry Vince, I didn't realise it was so important."

"It is fine," he said looking at him feet. "I shouldn't have yelled."

I scratched my head, this was kind of awkward.

"No, it's my fault," I apologised, "I shouldn't have taken it in the first place."

"I'll make it up to you," he said, "if you come back up, I'll find some way."

I shook my head, I'd only make things awkward.

"No, it's okay, Tifa's expecting me back anyway, I'm going to head up that way."

"I'm sure I have a whole case of materia upstairs that you can have."

I ran upstairs.

/\

\/

She threw my materia in a tree? Why? Who does that?

She awoke and shifted around in my arms, I put her down so I wouldn't end up dropping her, she staggered but I grabbed her before she ended up in a heap.

I felt Chaos started up again, I wasn't sure I could hold him back this time.

"Go and get it now." I asked her, I couldn't go after it in this state, I would fall or get distracted and Chaos needed my full attention. The pain ripped inside me again, I could feel my teeth begin to sharpen. I was practically oblivious to everything.

"Shall I bring your pants down too?"

I really didn't care about pants at this moment in time. The most important thing was that materia.  
"JUST HURRY UP!" I yelled over the roaring in his ears. It was getting harder to breathe. If I could just hold on a second…Yuffie, please just hurry.

I took it from her gratefully, Chaos' rage died down the very second my hand touched the materia. Thank Goodness.

"Sorry Vince, I didn't realise it was so important." I looked down at her, her face was red, had I scared her?

I shook my head.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled."

She shook her head madly, the ribbons in her hair flailing wildly.

"I shouldn't have taken it in the first place."

She was right but I'd really upset her, it could tell from the way she wouldn't look at me.

I offered her some of my materia in a peace offering and she ran back upstairs. She really was easy to please. I chuckled to myself as I followed her. I was going to have no materia left if I didn't hurry.


	5. Strawberry Kisses

A/n: I've noticed how creepily like Yuffie I can be sometimes

**A/****n: I've noticed how creepily like Yuffie I can be sometimes . Yikes. (Scatterbrained that is hehe)**

**  
Chapter Five**

The house was still freezing when I got back upstairs so I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard in Vinny's room. He had offered after all.

Wrapped up underneath I looked like a ghost so I had to show off.

"Vincent!" I groaned, hearing him come up the stairs. "I'm a ghost!" I ran towards his footstep and walked into the wall. I fell back onto my backside. _Owie!_

"Aren't ghosts a little taller?" he asked, he had to be laughing at me, even after he said he'd make it up to me.

"Oh yeah? Well, where's that materia?" I could find something to turn him into a frog.

"It's in the bathroom." He replied.

I climbed out from the heap of fabric I was suffocating under and ran through the bathroom.

EWWWWW! There were naked people on the walls!

"Vincent, you pervert!"

I heard him chuckle.

I ignored him and rooted around under the sink. There was a small tub of tiny materias sitting there. I picked out a lovely ruby red one that could only have been a summoning orb and pocketed it. That'd do. Except for that pretty orange one…or the lightning one…and the pink cover materia…ooh! A cure one! That could come in handy…

I must've have been pondering for a while because when I came out, small pockets stuffed with the shiny balls of crystallized mako he was slumped on the couch.

"Got enough?" he asked.

I nodded and dragged the blanket over so I could sit on the couch with it draped over me.

"I thought you didn't want a blanket," he asked.

I shrugged and he pulled me towards him. He was still just as warm as before and I curled up, hoping the blanket would stop the heat escaping.

"You're not going to fall asleep again are you?"

I shook my head,

"Nah. But I have question! I'm not going to force you any more but why won't you come to Cloud's party?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yup."

"I'm hung-over, or at least, I was, you've successfully cured me of it."

"I have? So you might come?"

"No," he muttered. I looked up at him. He was watching me with a smile.

It was nice. The last time I saw him smile was when I fell over in Reeve's van thing. Gaia, if anything needed a make-over it was that wreck. No yellow anywhere! Hmm…Vincent did look nice without a top on…I wonder if I could fit any more materia in my pockets….Just as these thoughts popped into my head I felt myself turn red.

It felt really nice sitting here with Vincent, far better actually than going to that damned party after all. All it seemed to be doing was making things complicated. It was all Cloud's fault!

I suppose we could just wait until Cloud's thirtieth, which _was_ a milestone and a half!

Wait…he just sniffed my hair…is that normal?

I looked up at him and he kissed me!! I know he was hangover but was he still drunk too?

Wow….no drunk kisses like that!

/\

\/

I walked back into the room to find Yuffie's long legs sticking out from under a duvet. The girl astounded me, why was she playing hide and seek? I thought she'd have cleaned me out of materia by now.

"I thought ghosts were taller." I stated, watching her. She had such shapely legs, I was surprised I hadn't noticed before, but then, I'd long passed the age where that sort of thing interested me.

She snapped at me, I almost smirked at the delivery of the comment before sending her through the bathroom, if she wanted my materia, she could get it herself. The tiny pockets on her skimpy shorts wouldn't really hold that much so I needn't have worried. I just wasn't sure if she had hamster cheeks or not.

The only reason the materia was through the bathroom was…well, you know, it can get boring in the bath on your own and I had yet to find a shop that sold rubber ducks…

I heard her giggle from the bathroom.

"Vincent, you pervert!"

I couldn't help but laugh, she'd noticed the wallpaper. So what? Every mermaid had them! Right? Yes, I know mermaids don't exist, but that's not the point! Oh…great, now I'm thinking like her.

I sat down on the chair, aware that she'd be through there a while and not because of naked mer-people. I'd nearly fallen asleep waiting for her to return, I watched her as she tried to sneak out of the front door with it. I watched her avidly, unable to help my eyes from looking at her cheeks for materia. No! The cheeks on her face! That's just wrong….although she had pockets on her shorts at the ass so…no, come on! She's got me all flustered here…

"Got enough?" I asked raising an eyebrow; she didn't notice though, my hair hiding most of my face anyway.

She nodded and grabbed at the blanket before pulling it over. Okay, so she wasn't running away.

"I thought you didn't want a blanket," I said watching her thin arms pull the object around her. She kicked off her shoes and curled up. She looked really cute curled up like that. For some reason I wanted to hug her now, this time without Chaos' help.

"Then share it," I asked, "its cold."

And if she said no, I could always say that it was mine to begin with. She obliged and I pulled the blanket towards me, she followed as though attached.

She snuggled into me, and closed her eyes again.

"You're not going to fall asleep again are you?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I minded or not but the connotations could be bad.

She shook her head.

"No,"

She interrupted me with Cloud's party again. I think she was on repeat. I told her about last night, half expecting her to laugh but she didn't.

She looked up at me, with a grin, but it wasn't derisive

Her hair smelt of strawberry shampoo and something that could only be Yuffie herself. Not that I was paying attention to that…

She looked up at me and I couldn't help myself before I knew if I was still drunk of not I bent down to kiss her.

I wonder if my breath smelt of drink….

.


	6. Cute as aPenguin?

A/n: Wow…

**A/n: Wow….you liked it****. I thought the last chapter was really cheesy... Aw well! Enjoy this chapter too (It's just as cheesy XD) Thank you so much for the reviews so far though. I've never realised just how much they help until now XD**

**Chapter Six**

Woah! Vincent just kissed me! He said he was drunk last night but if he was kissing me he had to still be drunk…but no-one that is drunk could possibly kiss like this…My brain was flying from thought to though, more than usual, there was no possible reason why Vincent would want to kiss me. He felt so warm and his arms sneaked around to hold me. It was just as well, because I'd already lost the feeling in my legs.

I returned his kiss, it felt right but so many things kept running through my head. Random things and for some reason, I couldn't remember what day it was.

"Don't worry about it…" he whispered into my ear before kissing me yet again.

I pushed him back, and fell off the couch, legs and arms flying everywhere.

"Vincent…um," I was so confused by this, had he shown signs of this before? I don't think he had but if he had was I not paying enough attention? How could this happen? Wasn't Vinny a recluse with no sexual thingy whatsoever? Urges? Yeah, that was the word! But he didn't! He lived in a coffin for like a billion years, surely that would have made him really horny…

"Vincent….what are you doing?" I asked him, bewildered at why he'd want me instead of, you know, anyone else.

"I'm sitting on the couch wondering why you aren't."

Was that an invitation or not? It sounded kind of cheeky. Vincent wasn't cheeky! Not usually anyway, but after the Deep ground situation he'd opened up a little bit. Was he trying to be funny?

I pointed at him, hoping to distract him,

"What are you playing at?"

I hadn't a clue what was running through his head. He doesn't speak enough.

And then he apologised…Gaia that was awkward…I never should have thought…Vincent isn't a creep I know but…well he took me by surprise okay?

I crawled over to him,

"I didn't mean it like that," I said, unable to look directly at him. "I just meant, what are you thinking? I can never tell Vince!"

Then he told me I was pretty…he really thought that? I wasn't sure what to say to that. I said the first thing that came into my head.

"I guess you're kinda cute too Vince."

Wait…wasn't it a crime to call guys that weren't Cloud cute? Oh well…if he truly liked me, he'd let it pass.

"Yuffie...I'm sorry if I overstepped boundaries, but you have no right to call me cute."

Haha! That was adorable. I guess even Vincent can have dumb moments.

I returned the favour. I guess I do like him that way too.

Heehee, Cloud's so going to throw a little fit and I don't mean because he likes Vincent! Although he might but I don't think Vincent feels that way towards guys…except maybe Sephiroth, but he's dead now so it doesn't really matter and anyway, what was I talking about?

/\

\/

Before I could help myself, entranced in the moment, I'd forgotten all about Lucrecia, and I could only think of the ninja in my arms. I kissed her softly, almost like I was daring myself too. She tasted like the sweet dusty smell of mako. Had she been eating it now? Her lips felt so soft against my own that I couldn't pull myself away.

But she did that for me.

I smiled, hoping the grin would stop my cheeks from flaring up. Vincent Valentine did not blush. Fair enough, I also said he didn't drink but that's not the point.

With a thump, she pushed herself off the couch too quickly for me to stop her hurting herself and thankfully, she missed the coffee table. I guess the table only hated me.

"Vincent…what are you doing?"

Trying not to laugh, I answered,

"I'm sitting on the couch wondering why you aren't."

She wasn't amused and pointed a finger melodramatically at me.

"What are you playing at?" she snapped. I think I may have upset her.

"I'm sorry." I looked at the floor, grateful for my messy hair obscuring my face for yet another time that day, "I couldn't help myself…"

She looked at me, then at the floor, a pink flush colouring her cheeks also. I'd embarrassed her again. I wasn't doing very well at this….

"Yuffie, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..." The feeling came over me again and I couldn't help myself from making an utter fool of myself.

"I guess I thought you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen."

Cue Yuffie bashing my head against a pointed object.

"Really??" She looked at me, as if checking I hadn't reached the size where she could grind me into a paste.

Then she surprised me.

"I guess…you're kinda' cute too Vince.."

Cute? She thought I was cute? CUTE? Like one of those chocobos or a…penguin? CUTE??

Ignore it. Just ignore it. I would ignore the comment; I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction….

I couldn't ignore it.

"Yuffie...I'm sorry if I overstepped boundaries, but you have no right to call me cute."

Then she burst out laughing and kissed me this time.

The word confused doesn't even begin to describe this.


	7. Conclusion

A/n: Okay peeps, this is gonna be the last chapter because I can't drag it on much longer

**A/n: Okay peeps, this is gonna be the last chapter because I can't drag it on much longer. I wanna thank all Kissy-chan1101, Silverspirit and Evil Blanket for the active review. You make me smile when I read them You're also making me guilty for finishing it as it is!**

**Chapter 7**

Vincent

I think I'm read to let go of Lucrecia.

All those years asleep, hiding in ShinRa manor, I was just trying to escape the pain but was doing nothing to stop it. Even after Shelke displayed all of her last thoughts I still clung to her memory like one would pick at a festering wound.

Yes, I did love her and I always will but I will live.

Sitting here with Yuffie has shown me there are better things than living in the past, something choco-boy and I have had to learn the hard way.

I think I'm ready to forgive myself for not stopping her and that wretched Hojo. There are lots of things I could have said and done, moments that could have been dealt with better, scenes that should be replayed…but it's all in the past. There is nothing I can do no matter how tightly I cling to those moments.

I'll never forgive Hojo though. It's like they say, like father, like son although in this case the son went first, father followed. Although to be honest, Hojo has always been a little bit funny.

While it's true the guilt will never completely dissolve, if I can make it each day without retreating in hibernation I will know I'm stronger for it and now I have a mako tinted wutain to help me if the going gets tough.

ShinRa is buried in the past and with it, the burden of my youth. I'm ready for a new start and I will never let Yuffie take the same path. Though Yuffie might not inject alien matter into her body the risk might still be there.

I must admit though, if I knew Yuffie and I could….well I most likely wouldn't have left my bed that morning.

I'll say it one last time.

Mondays and Ninjas do not mix.

Yuffie

It just felt right, you know? My Dad always said I'd end up with a nutjob! Or was it that I'd turn him nuts? Or was it that I am nuts? Where was I?

I don't know but I know Vinny will look after me and I just have to make sure he starts wearing brighter colours. He's making me depressed just looked at him. At least he has colourful lingerie, that pink outfit…yeah, that's the first thing to go.  
You know…Cloud had cake! I hope it wasn't strawberry cake. They damn well better have left me a bit.

HEY! There's materia under the couch…no…wait...it's just a marble. Damn…Pretty big for a marble though.

"Hey Vince, you're coming to that party! I need strawberry cake."

"I'm not going to that Ifrit forsaken party."

"I'll steal your materia!"

"You were going to do that anyway."

"That's not the point!!"

"Hehehe."

**N.B I apologise for the short ending . I feel so guilty! But I feel it more of less sums it all up. Please don't eat me and I might follow it up sometime or something. God I'm rambling…**


End file.
